Fallen Angel
by Fallen Butler
Summary: Lucifer, First Fallen Angel. His real name Is Naruto. Has God's and Goddesses after him to decimate him. He creates the underworld, Just for his people to betray him. He doesn't really care though. He's Lucifer. A rebel who cares not for God's or Goddesses. Get's his own Peerage from other universes, The tale of ze Lucifer has begun. NarutoxHarem


**An : Fallen Butler here, this is my first fic. I'll try my best to keep the readers interested. That will be very hard, because I'm a newbie. I'll try, that's what counts. I'll pour my feelings and emotions into this. You can flame me if you want to, I'm joking pls don't flame me, I'm very sensitive to verbal abuse and berating. The title suits my username no? No comment? Read the ending authors note!**

 **The Fallen Angel**

The tedious, enveloping darkness and the silent gravely imminent approaching night, the clouds lay low covering the world In It's blanket.

A man sat alone, his back against a almost divine Sakura tree, It's leaves rustling wearily every time the wind rushed In, as if hating on the damned wind for always breaking the silence, almost savouring the menacing, oppressing atmosphere that threatened the frame surrounding him, a singularly leaf found itself dropping down, momentarily rising to have a taste of its freedom, It's wings being restricted by It's parent, It slowly started to fall down, the man opened a single eye as he watched the leaf falling to It's death. The leaf was just like humans, Devils and whatever supernatural being that you could find, It's deplorable and revolting nature, the ravenous and sickening personality, momentarily rising to It's highest achievement before falling to It's amusing demise. The man chuckled lightly as he envisioned himself being once like that.

The cessation of a person was to be expected, the long nails that dug through you, touching your very core, your spirit being defiled and thoroughly checked through. The Shinigami was one not to be messed with, well of course except for him, his nature and power naturally repelled the shinigami's because of him being an actual servant of God, no not the fake one that leads the angel faction but the **real** God, a divine being with never ending power, he could at a whim destroy anything. Naruto had escaped that, thus he was named the first Fallen Angel, naturally it wasn't even his personality to serve someone else, he had led Konoha to its finest generation as the 8th Hokage, he had two _amazingly_ kids who he actually had forgotten about, a sad and forlorn expression marred his face. He had lived long as it was, he had escaped the judgement of God, and the Death Reaper itself.

He was banished and named a Fallen Angel. A real Fallen Angel, again not like the puny ones from the Fallen Angel faction. He had then moved onto creating his own colony composed of devils, the underworld, to override God's judgement, to beat him and ascend the throne, however life wasn't all easy as it seemed.

With the puny factions that waged war against him, thousands of years later after creating his colony, people started seeing him unfit as a leader, they thought he was a old man led by old traditions and convictions, he smirked a bit, he made himself look older for the sole reason to see people's reaction of him. Testing the negativity among his camaraderie and the hate filled glares to him. He had decided to simply abandon them, leave them to their own devices. He sure wasn't going to split them all up of their hate-Fest, time and time he had told them not to hate each other, toning it down would have been something but targeting him because of it..

They then thrived to kill him and end his existence bringing his old convictions and whatnot down with him. Hah, how ignorant. He allowed himself to be killed, he had no need for a Empire that never listened. He cursed them making their fertility rate a lot worse, no babies being born, wealth and war raging on, the devil faction was the weakest.

Naruto went on to recruit his own soldiers. People that actually listened. He wasn't naive as before thinking life was all butterflies. Life was _**hard**_ , either you thrashed and kicked it in the face or it did that to you. _**Divine beings were conspiring against him. Trying to kill him. To bring the world to it's original state with all of then being mindless puppets. He would not sit down and watch as God's of all different universes laughed, and did whatever they wanted while the world was being treated worse than shit.**_ He still retained his belief that everyone deserved a chance. He still believed that he should help people not for his own _**gain**_ but because he could. the shades of the evening drew on, within view of the melancholy space. With the first glimpse of the Shinigami, a sense of death crawls up at your spine, the Insufferable knowing end, that nothing can escape the beastly deity, not even the so called God of the Angel Faction. A man who simply had the power to call himself that, but never mind, the ending of that man was something he verily saw himself...The feeling was unrelieved by any of that half-pleasurable, sentimental with which the mind usually received of natural images of the desolate or terrible.

Naruto got up, dusting his already cleaned jeans. Being clean was something he loved to be, the smooth and untouched surface of his clothes. He's angular angelic face that spoke of a man who had seen millions of years, he silently nursed the last figment that he had from his world, the soothing sound of rubbing against the million year shodai artifact brought a smile to his face.

He hung his head low as walked through the barren landscape, the hearth that burned ground making his nostrils flare. He's body seemed to give the new meaning of 'Godly' as the landscape cracked under the small power he let out. He's feet having a fury purple aura that spoke lengths of his strength.

He looked up and saw the result. The landscape couldn't even be recognised anymore, the huge cracks that stretched for miles on end, the abyss deep gaps in between them that had hands coming from inside it.

Naruto with a stomp of his foot could even bring a person back to life if he wanted to...The unsavoury and bitter taste that came upon his mouth when he had been given this power, the conditions were he could not bring anyone he loved. Even the slightest but of respect, the other angels always ignored him when he pleaded them to make him see his family again.

He had went to other universes and had found quite the group to ask to follow him on his campaign to conquest, only problem was how he would actually get them to agree to forsaken everything for him. He kicked a rock wholeheartedly as he grumbled about how hard life was for him.

Flicking a finger, a distortion that ripped open, a pocket portal that was the size of a human appeared. Naruto's clothes changed, he had a red Hawaiian shirt and black shorts and a fedora on his head, sandals that accentuated the clothes. Such were the perks of being Lucifer. Lucifer was what he named/Disguised himself as after leaving God in order to make their hunting quest of him a lot more harder. Now that he thought about it, it was a really cool name. Lucifer. Yes...He would introduce himself officially as Lucifer. Maybe tell a person or two his real name?

He looked the same as he had when he was in the war. His features also the same.

Walking out of the other side, the human civilisation was before him, multiple tall buildings that had him questioning humans. Cars that wasn't even needed. He could travel into another universe whenever he wanted. Though It was illegal, a team of God's ruled each universe. If he walked into one without saying anything it would cause red sirens to go off in the God Realm. Who cared though? He was a tyrant for a reason. A rebel to be exact...It was the only rule that if not followed would cause you to be wanted. Dead or alive.

Hah, he wouldn't die anytime soon though. He was Lucifer for a reason...Right?

Naruto or Lucifer walked to his destination of mountain Fuji. The mountain that he loved to stand on, the peak always made him calm down. Relax his nerv-

He nearly had a whiplash, when he turned his neck to the direction where he felt energy, a Fallen Angel's Energy. He smiled a bit, he could have some fun with a surely arrogant person that loved to hurt people sadistically. He wasn't fond of them after all. Besides the amount of hate reeking of them was filling his nostrils. He could smell and sense any energy even of a small ant if he so desired. Not like he would do that.

He flicked his fingers and went on to go inside the portal before like any other gentleman coming out of the other side with his hat tipped.

"Hello there there dying brunette and extremely sadistic _puny_ fallen" He said as he bowed respectfully he's body half inside the hole. He put his other foot up as he left the portal, clicking his finger, it was gone. He observed the overly erotic girl with a smile, she looked at him glaring, If glares could kill Naruto would have been dead...A thousand times already.

"Well? First impression?" Naruto said putting the fedora back on firmly, he's lone eye venturing at everything, peering through everything.

"Human. Or whatever you are...Leave" She simply stated. Not a request or a polite warning but an _**order**_.

To Lucifer, who God himself couldn't control, the only ever person to have _**everyone**_ on his tail. Shinigami and other God's aswell. This seemed to really make him crack up. He lifted the fedora of his head as he laughed.

"H-h-haha you want me to leave? Was that an order? Don't tell me it was, because **no one** orders me around" He smiled, a eerie smile that conveyed a thousands thoughts in a second.

"You. **Leave.** " He said as he stamped his left foot, a large scar appearing in the ground with a good gap between It, black hands and faces that was reminiscent of the devil itself appearing trying to fruitlessly grab on to anything it can.

She tried running away, her wings. Her useless fallen angels wings flapping desperately, the abyss absorbing everything near its vicinity. Her face becoming one of terror as nightmares appeared in her head. Dying over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again. Each time differently. The pain vividly real, her eyed being stabbed. Her very arms and legs being torn off. Being drowned, being killed and killed and killed. The abyss and those terrifying creatures with long black slender hands and nails. Its visage of an utter and complete hell, sockets as big as a plate, a mouth widened, Its grin making its disgusting yellow teeth come out. Bits and bobs of meat in between. Ever, _**ever**_ so closely did she start to go down. Her very being getting pulled like a magnet to it. Screams that made her ears bleed, It was about to grab her. About to grab her.

 _ **About to grab her.**_

Then it was gone. The scar in the floor was gone. Everything was gone.

She looked up slowly to see her body trembling, her wings flapping wildly. In a fetal position, tears streaming down her face, her eyes bloodshot. Bags forming under her eyes. She then looked back. A man with a fedora turned around one last time, she could only catch his glinting red eye that seemed full of amusement.

" **Happy dreams Fallen** "

With that she fell down.

 **Manko-Manko-Manko-Manko-Manko**

 **An : Please REVIEW. I really want to know how I did. Sorry I cut short. I'll make the next chapter 10k and will update it as soon as possible. If I get a lot of reviews and Follows and Favourites.**

 **Which I doubt I will get...Hopefully I will. It's never bad to dream.**

 **REVIEW AND RATE THE CHAPTER. 10K PROMISE! IF YOU LIKE IT, REVIEW. If you don't, still review.**


End file.
